Danland
Please note this page is currently undergoing changes. Danland (formally Union of Danland) is an island nation located in the northern Pacific Ocean. History Main Article: History of Danland '' Early history Danland dates back to June 2006 when Daniel establish a ficitional nation called ''Daniel-Pallace, where the Danlandic language originated from. On August 9, 2011, the micronational claims of Danland were established as the Kingdom of Daniel-Land and went online on MicroWikia on August 12, 2011. The micronation began to have its first YouTube channel on August 14, 2011 following the launch of the DLBC. The first DLBC YouTube account (DLBC100) closed down on August 28, 2011. On September 7, 2011 Danland went into long inactivity, due to a conflict. They were two short-lived revivals after that date but they failed. The micronation was reformed on December 26, 2011 when it became known as the Independent State of Daniel's Room (ISDR), before becoming the State of Dianberg on January 27, 2012 and the Kingdom of Danland on March 4, 2012. On April 6, 2012 it became the United States of Daniel-Land (USDL), but on April 8, 2012 due to disagreements with other micronations, it reverted back to Kingdom of Danland, before changing again in April 2012. It reverted back again in May 2012. However when it went back online, it wanted to expand its micronation and increase the population, as Danland only had one citizen. So this led Danland to first join Utopia on June 1, 2012, but sadly due to wanting to be independent, it left Utopia on June 15, 2012. It would then join the Empyre of Slin, where it would later split into the independent Democratic State of Daniel-Land and the Slin department of Danland (later East Danland). However on August 6, 2012; Daniel-Land merged with Elefthfria and the Saxon Empire to form the Union of Daneuropa, which was later called the United Byzantine States. By the time it became part of the UBS, in order so that King Penda II could be happy, the physical territory needed spin-off from Daniel-Land and was renamed West Danland to distinguish it from its fictional parent. On August 16, 2012 it forwarded a bid to the 2012 Micronational Olympic Games. But sadly on August 18, 2012 when Pierre d'Egtavie deleted the host bid article, Danland withdraw the bid and Danland's ruler vandalised MicroWiki.org.uk. On September 8, 2012, the UBS was dissolved and West Danland joined the Saxon Empire for 4 days. Then on September 12, 2012 West and East Danland merged to form the Provisional Government of Danland, which by next month they rejoined the fictional nation of Daniel-Land, forming the micronation of Daniel-Land. Restructuring and Contemporary era In November 2012, Varick Webb of Spanionte resigned as Governor of Daniel-Land. On December 22, 2012 the Daniel-Landic Commonwealth was established. On December 28, 2012 Daniel-Land became a semi-presidential federative monarchy. On January 8, 2013 it annexed Republic of Gamlas, and with it, it planned to join the Utopian Federation. However on January 11, 2013 it eventually became an observer state of that federation. On Janaury 31, 2013 a synomos was proposed which would be made up of all nations from the king of Daniel-Land. However this went inactive on February 2, 2013. The previous day, the king of Daniel-Land's title was changed to the of Grand Executive. On February 9, 2013 following disagreements from Emiel Hardy and Gunho Kim, it was announced that Daniel-Land would form a confederation or synomos and split the federative monarchy into two micronations in one synomos or confederation. Both nations would of had separate foreign relations. Both would of been ruled by the same Grand Executive, but the other nation would of had Nico Fors as its prime minister. The planned two states were: *Federative Monarchy of Daniel-Land: Controls the fictional/virtual territories *People's Democratic Republic of Daniel-Land: Controls the physical territories In the end, the alternative nation of the Danland-Gamlas Republic was formed and those proposed split nations were not needed. On March 9, 2013 the physical land of Daniel-Land split from the fictional territory of Daniel-Land and was renamed the Dan Confederation, following disagreement from Freya. On March 29, 2013 the Dan Confederation reverted back to Daniel-Land. On May 19, 2013 it was announced that Daniel-Land will be renamed to Danland on May 20, 2013 at midnight to avoid the micronation becoming too "egostanic" and a major vote in which 60% of micronationalists (as of 23 May 2013) wanted the micronation to be renamed. Administrative divisions Danland's micronational claims are divided into 3 territories. Government and Economy Danland is a semi-constitutional elective monarchy ruled by a Supreme Leader. It's power structure is a mix between a unitary state and a confederation. The current Supreme Leader is Daniel I. Danland's legislature is done by the Dan Congress. Daniel-Land's government supports Libertarianism. The currency used in Daniel-Land is the Daniel-Landic Dollar (DL$). Demographics Population There are currently 6 citizens in Danland, as of April 2013. Danland had began with only 1 citizen. During the summer it had 2 citizens and by Novmeber 2012 it had 3. Since January 2013 it had 4. In April 2013 census recorded that the micronation had 3 citizens. Currently it has 7 citizens Languages The official languages are English, French, Spanish and Danlandic. Other languages used in the government are Valencian, Portuguese, Mandarin Chinese and Japanese. English is the most common language in the government, with Spanish being a second language. Culture Danlandic culture is inspired from culrure of the 1970's, 1980's, 1990's and early 2000's. It has culutres based on Britain, Asia, as well as some sport and music culture from Spain and music culuture from Sweden. Music genres popular in Danland include renaissance vocal music, 1970's, 1980's, 1990's and early 2000's pop and rock music, as well as some jazz and classic music. Danland also has television culture based on that of Britain. Religion The main religion is Danielism, is which practised in the fictional land on Danus and in Danpana. As well other religions can be accepted. Media The ruler has access to Spanish and British television and Spanish radio. The national TV networks are the Daniel-Landic Broadcasting Corporation (DLBC) and the Dan Television Network (DTN). There are no radio stations in the Daniel-Land, but they are plans to with the launch of DLBC Radio and Danradio. Danlandics also have access to British newspapers, such as The Daily Mail, but Daniel-Land also has its own newspaper, Dan News. Foreign Relations Main article: Foreign relations of Daniel-Land Danland has foreign relations with different micronations mostly from the MicroWikia community. Daniel-Land earliest ally was the Kingdom of Baconia (now United Provinces of America). Since then it has formed alliances with several other micronations, mainly on MicroWikia. Danland has close relationships with Spanionte, Hasanistan, the Kingdom of Aden, Agrikesh, Mouzilo, the Templar Kingdom and Niclogia. External Links *Official Website *Official News site *Official wiki